Qui est-ce nous ?
by Oxy-more82
Summary: Zélos est très demandé par la gente féminin et il le sait, en revanche, ce qu'il ignore, c'est que certains représentant de la gente masculine ne sont pas indifférents à son charme, surtout un de ses "amis", et cela ne va pas passez inaperçu au yeux de tout le monde. / Yaoi / Couple non définitif / Un peu SM /
1. Assassin

Information :

J'ai tant bien que mal, essayé de corriger certaines fautes, mais ils en restent énormément et je m'en excuse, surtout de conjugaison, c'est bien mon point faible, mais après tout, à force d'en faire je finirais bien par arrêter. De moins, je l'espère.

Pour ce qui en est de l'histoire, j'ai mis en personnage Zélos/Lloyd/Kratos, car se sont les trois principaux, mais ils ne sont pas impossibles que d'autres personnages viennent à prendre de l'importance au fur et à mesure.

En ce qui concerne le couple principal, il faudra suivre l'histoire, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le « couple final » mais si bien entendu, vous avez des idées, des propositions, n'hésitent pas. Mais sachez que tout sera possible, ils vont peut-être former un couple « à trois » masculins, comme il se pourrait bien que chacun finisse seul. Ceci dit, je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait de décès.

Niveau relation, il y aura au moins un lemon, peut-être plusieurs, cela déprendra si le couple est juste suggéré ou si tout simplement j'ai envie de l'écrire, sinon, ce sera une ellipse. J'ai marqué également qui aurait un peu de SM, je sais déjà quel couple sera concerné, mais je ne sais pas à quelle dose, mais je pense placer un avertissement avant. Il se peut également qu'il y ait des relations non souhaitées, je ne pousserai pas jusqu'au viol, mais pas loin. Mais nous verrons tout cela au moment venu.

Niveau historique du contexte, je n'ai pas placé l'histoire dans un axe précis, je compte le mettre en place après la fin du jeu, mais je ne compte pas réellement respecter l'histoire du jeu en elle-même. Rien que pour la présence de Kratos, et le « suicide » de Zélos, car oui, j'appelle ça un suicide ce qu'il a fait. Mais ce sont des « événements » dont je ne parlerais pas ici, car ce se sera l'objet de d'autres fictions. Je compte bien expliqué ma vision des choses sur Zélos au moins.

Je sais que cela fait un énorme ramassis d'information par forcément intéressant, mais je préfère tout dire ici et ne pas avoir à redire tout à chaque chapitre et/ou chaque personne.

**Qui est-ce, « nous » ?**

_**Chapitre 1 : Assassin**_

C'est avec violence que l'épaisse couette blanche qui orne le lit de bois, d'un teint qui frôlée le verdâtre affreusement déplaisant s'écrasa au sol en un tas. Décidément, le pauvre Lloyd Irving ne dormira pas de la nuit si cela continué, tout d'abord cet orage incessant qui le réveille dès qu'il commençait à somnoler, si on oublie le fait que cette affreuse bâtisse dont le propriétaire osait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une auberge, faisait un bruit impossible dès que quelqu'un avait le malheur de se retourner dans son lit, le brun commençait sérieusement à envisager sa nuit dehors.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il se leva, en ayant une petite pensée à tous ses compagnons de voyage qui avait dû l'entendre. S'approchant de sa fenêtre ouverte précédemment, il posa ses mains sur le rebord et inspira un grand coup, peut-être que l'air frais le détendrait, et l'aiderait à dormir.

Il regarda le paysage au loin, rien de bien exceptionnel, de grandes plaines vertes éclairant en ce moment même par la lune brillante. Depuis le début de son voyage pour la régénération du monde, lui et ses amis, en avaient vu, de sublime paysage. Il soupira, repensant à ces moments, où ils avaient parcouru les montagnes d'Asgard, ou les neiges éternelles de Flanoir, ou encore le désert de Triet. Le tableau devant lui ne bougeait pas, il y avait très peu de vent à l'instant ce qui lui donner l'impression d'admirer une toile. Il faut donc imaginer la surprise qu'eut le jeune épéiste en voyant une ombre ce déplacée. Lloyd se pencha un peu plus, essayant de détailler cette ombre qui approchait de l'auberge. Rapidement, il remarqua que cette ombre, qui ne pouvait qu'être humain, s'approchait sans pour autant se diriger vers la porte.

« Peut-être est-ce un voleur, ou un assassin ? » Pensa le garçon avant de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce où il prit l'une de ses épées qu'il sortit rapidement de son fourreau avant de se rediriger vers la fenêtre, s'approchant plus doucement et jetant un rapidement coup d'œil, il aperçut l'ombre au pied de la façade. À peine Lloyd voulut rejeter un coup d'œil qu'il entendu des bruits lourds contre le mur. Quelqu'un montait sur le mur.

Une fois les bruits atténués, il se risqua à nouveau à regarder la scène et il vit l'ombre entrer par la fenêtre à sa droite. Il ne réfléchit pas et enjamba directement la fenêtre, il ignorait qui pus bien être dans cette chambre, une chose est sûre, c'est que toutes les portes étaient verrouillées, il n'aurait perdu que du temps en essayant de l'ouvrir, il se déplaça donc doucement, sur la minuscule rambarde qu'il le séparait du vide. Doucement oui, mais assez rapidement pour qu'en moins de quelques secondes à peine, il eut réussi à franchir les plusieurs mètres qu'il le séparait de cette fenêtre.

Son cœur fit un bond en voyant la scène, l'ombre, qui était en faite un individu encapuchonné, était face au lit, une lame dans la main, et à cette distance, il était quasi sûr d'apercevoir du sang sur cette lame. N'écoutant que son courage, ou sa folie, il se jeta littéralement sur lui. Malheureusement, le bruit de ses pas et son enjambement de la fenêtre alerta sa présence auprès de cet assassin qui vu le coup venir et le para de sa lame, effectivement ensanglanté. Il repoussa donc l'ombre, qui à vu de nez, devait être un homme, avec sa main gauche qui était libre, car il n'avait pris qu'une de ses épées. L'homme s'écrasa sur le lit dans une plainte à peine audible, la lame pourtant toujours à la main, il ne réagit pas pourtant, et n'essaya pas de parer alors que Lloyd levait son épée prêt à l'abattre sur lui, quand un détail qui pourrait paraître innocent le frappa. Tous les éléments qu'il n'avait pas remarqués jusqu'alors le réapparut en mémoire.

« Il n'a pas essayé de m'attaquer avec sa lame. Lame couverte de sang alors... Qu'il n'y a personne dans cette chambre. Et maintenant, cette mèche, est-ce possible ? » Se demanda le jeune homme, avant de laisser tomber son épée au sol. Il s'approche doucement de cet homme et lui retira doucement sa capuche sombre.

Lloyd ne s'était effectivement pas trompé, ce n'était pas qu'un reflet, l'homme face lui portait en effet de longs cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, chacune de ses mèches soigneusement remontées dans une queue-de-cheval haute, seule une petite mèche rouge était venue s'égarer dans son cou, que Lloyd avait remarqué. Mèche qu'il lui fit directement penser à l'Élu du Mana, et pour cause, il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien Zélos Wilder qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Tu te rends compte que j'ai failli te tuer ? » S'énerva le brun à l'encontre de son ami qu'il avait pris pour un assassin.

« ... »

« Pourquoi tu pars en pleine nuit sans prévenir personne ? Pourquoi tu rentres par la fenêtre ? Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté pour me dire qui tu étais ? Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ? Et enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'écria finalement Lloyd en lui arrachant la lame qu'il avait gardé dans la main. Il lui mit sous le nez attendant une réponse, il était à bout de souffle après avoir débité ses questions sans s'arrêter et irrité par son manque de sommeil, mais le rouquin ne lui répondit même pas se contentant de regarder le mur à sa droite évitant ainsi toute confrontation du regard.

Constatant un manque de réaction totalement de la part de son ami, Lloyd essaya de reprendre doucement ses esprits. Après un long massage de ses tempes, son regard s'arrêta quelques instants sur celui de Zélos. Il semblait totalement perdu, les yeux embrumés, comme si un voile était dessus. C'était bien la première fois qu'il constaté ça chez son ami, qui était toujours d'un naturel joyeux. Il s'assit finalement sur le lit, à côté du rouquin qui se redressa. Zélos étant occupé a trouvé un intérêt a détaillé le mur, Lloyd prit son temps pour admirer l'Élu à ses côtés. Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec les cheveux attachés, il ne fallait pas de mentir, il était bien plus beau les cheveux détachés et se baladant devant son visage, mais pour le moment, ces cheveux coiffés ainsi permettez à Lloyd de détailler chaque partie de son visage, en tout cas, les deux choses les plus importantes selon le brun.

D'abord, ses yeux, que Lloyd trouvait si parfait, il avait des yeux océans incroyables, par moment, il croyait qu'à force de les regarder, il pourrait se noyer dedans, à son plus grand plaisir, bien entendu. Même si les trouvait parfois si perçants, quand Zélos le regardait, il avait l'impression qu'il lisait à travers lui, son regard le rendant parfois mal à l'aise. Ensuite, ses lèvres, qui étaient, d'habitude, toujours tirées par un large sourire. Elle était aussi toujours d'un léger rose que Lloyd trouvait charmant, qui se demanda un instant qu'elle goût, elle pouvait bien avoir. Il avait toujours était jaloux quand il voyait qu'il embrassé certaines filles. Pourquoi lui n'y aurais pas le droit ? Après tout, toutes les filles qu'il a bien pus rencontrer, on dut un jour avoir le privilège goûté à ses lèvres ? Cette idée rendait fou Lloyd, les sales garces ne devaient même pas profité, et apprécié, alors que lui, aurait tout donné pour avoir cette chance. Il les haïssait pour ça, mais en même temps, il resté jaloux, il aimerait connaître cette sensation. Au remarque et au rougissement des demoiselles, Zélos ne devait pas embrassés trop mal. Peut-être que un jour...


	2. Le Masochiste

Information :

Il y de petite incohérence, et chose totalement survoler. Surtout pour à la fin du chapitre, beaucoup de chose floue. Cela est fait exprès, cela sera approfondi, avec un flash-back pour bien précisé ce qui se passe. Mais si vous envoyez quand même et que vous pensez que cela n'est pas normal, dites-le toujours.

**Qui est-ce, « nous » ?**

_**Chapitre 2 : Le masochiste**_

Un soupir, de plaisance, ses yeux toujours plantés entre les lames du parquet alors que pourtant, son esprit était parti dans un monde bien plus plaisant. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, en se souvenant à côté de qui il se trouvait, il releva doucement les yeux vers son fantasme vivant, histoire de pouvoir l'admirer encore quelques instants, mais sont envie subite mourut dans l'œuf. Une paire d'yeux azur le fixait, l'air choqué. Si Lloyd avait été extérieur à cette scène, il aurait rire si fort qu'il en serrait certainement mort, mais là, qu'il était concerné par ce regard si déconcerté sur lui, il se sentit mal. Le rouge encore aux joues et qui ne faisait qu'augmenté, il garda la bouche ouverte, incapable de formuler plus de deux mots à la suite. Lloyd jura contre lui, il s'était laissé allait à ses fantasmes, résultat, il devait avoir murmuré des choses, gémis et peut-être prononcer son nom, comment expliquer une telle chose ? Il se leva finalement d'un coup et regarda la porte vers laquelle il se jeta plus qu'autre chose, abandonnant son épée dans la chambre, il partit juste avec la petite lame qu'il avait gardée dans sa main droite, il se sentait incapable de reprendre son épée et d'affronter le regard de son ami. Un jour ou l'autre, il devra lui donner des explications, mais pour le moment, le rouquin devra faire sans. La scène, c'était passait en moins de quelques secondes, pourtant Lloyd crut que cela avait duré plusieurs heures consécutives. Il avait si honte, il était si dégoutant, une seule chose résonnait dans son esprit incohérent à ce moment : prendre un bain.

Zélos resta à fixer la porte par laquelle le brun était passait quelques secondes plus tôt, tout cela était passé si vite, et il ne comprenait pas sa fuite, il aurait aimé l'arrêter dans sa course, le forcer à s'installer à ses côtés et lui donné quelques explications. Il aurait tout entendu, il aurait tout accepté d'entendre, mais c'était déjà trop tard pour tenir un tel discours. Lloyd était parti. Depuis toujours, Lloyd fut le seul à l'accepter et parler de lui comme un ami, si jamais il se mettait à le fuir, il redeviendrait seul et il perdrait une de ses seules raisons de rester avec eux. Le rouquin se leva finalement d'un bond, il ne devait pas le laisser s'enfuit, ainsi, il devait parler.

Lloyd s'enferma à doubles tours dans la salle de bains, elle n'était pas d'une taille impressionnante, mais elle avait le minimum du confort qu'on pouvait attendre, une baignoire, un lavabo avec un miroir rond au dessus. Le brun alla se plaçait devant le lavabo et ouvrit l'eau, passant ses mains mouiller sur son visage, comme ci tout cela allait dispaître et la solution lui apparaître comme une évidence. Il passa sous l'eau la petite lame, la nettoyant, se demandant si c'était le sang de son ami ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que cela avait était de la légitime défense ou une action préméditée ? Lloyd ferma l'eau, espérant arrêter par la même occasion de flux de questions en tout genre qui dévalait dans sa tête bien trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir et avoir la moindre réponse. L'épéiste se dévêtu finalement et jeta ses vêtements au sol prêt de la baignoire dans laquelle il fit couler l'eau avec de s'y installer. L'eau était un peu froide, mais en pensant à ses précédentes idées, il se dit que cela n'était pas si mal. Il ramassa finalement la petite lame au sol, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, espérant y voir un indice, n'importe quoi. Une chose était sûre, il n'avait jamais vu son ami avec cette arme.

Le bois résonnait sous le poids du garçon qui fit plusieurs fois le tour de sa chambre, gardant son long manteau noir, mais il avait refait sa queue-de-cheval en omettant aucune mèche ce coup-ci. Il avait beau retourner l'histoire dans sa tête de toutes les manières, il ne voyait pas de quelle manière il pourrait bien pouvoir abordé la question. Enfin, les questions. La plus pressente était sa fuite, et la raison de ses rougeurs, cela paraît étonnant que ce soit le sol ou son lit qu'il lui est donné un coup de chaud. Dans tous les cas, cela nécessité de longues explications et le problème, c'est qu'il risquait de lui demandé la raison de son absence en retour, et c'est ici que cela coince.

Lloyd ne ferma pas l'eau qui continuait de s'écouler bien que tout débordait de la baignoire et recouvrit le sol d'une immense flaque. Depuis tout à l'heure, il jouait avec la lame, aucune réponse, pourtant, en sortait, mais elle en soulevait beaucoup. Certains se noient dans l'alcool, d'autres se mentent, pourquoi lui n'aurait pas le droit d'oublié avec la douleur ? Cette lame, il ne l'explique pas, mais elle était son messie, son sauveur. C'était elle qui avait provoqué ces entailles sur son torse et sur ses mains, c'était elle qui avait rendu l'eau de sa baignoire rougeâtre. Il était heureux, pour une fois, il ne pensait plus à ces éternelles questions. Il pouvait jouer tranquillement avec cette petite arme sans se soucier de rien, sans se soucier de lui.

Zélos regardait par la fenêtre, espérant un éclair de génie, affronter Lloyd n'était pas un souci du moment qu'il ne se perdait pas dans son regard. Le principal souci était le mensonge cohérent qu'il allait devoir inventer pour cette petite escapade nocturne. Il était inenvisageable qu'il lui dise la vérité. Ce qu'il avait fait, était inqualifiable, et les raisons ne sont pas de meilleurs goûts. Du moins, si Zélos aura appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il devra être bien plus discret la prochaine fois. L'Élu prit une grande inspiration, il va falloir affronter le jeune brun, il préfèrerait une bonne dispute que de rester ainsi, dans le mutisme. C'est ce qu'il, c'était passer avec sa demi-sœur, Sélès. Au lieu de se disputait et de tout mettre à plat, ils se sont enfermés chacun de leurs côtés en attendant le premier pas de l'autre qui ne viendrait jamais. Il était hors de question que cela ce passe de la même façon avec Lloyd, le rouquin avait perdu le peu de famille qu'il lui restait, il ne pouvait pas perdre le brun de cette façon, sur une histoire aussi bête. Zélos serra son poing contre la fenêtre, il avait beau se donner tout le courage du monde, passer cette porte et le voir était dur, tellement dur. Et puis, si Kratos le savait, s'il apprenait qu'il avait blessé son fils. De toute façon, Kratos le lui ferait payer dans tous les cas, s'il se montre trop gentil, ou s'il se montre trop froid. Kratos lui tombe dessus. Un élan de jalousie dont il se passerait bien. Un élan de jalousie dont il ignorait pour qui il devait aller. Kratos était jaloux que son fils, soit plus proche de moi que de lui, mais en même temps, c'était lui qui refusait de lui parler. Lloyd l'admire, et l'admirait surement plus s'il connaissait la vérité. Il pourrait passez du temps ensemble, comme un père et son fils et non comme deux chiens devant un bout de viande. Ou alors, l'autre option : Kratos était jaloux que je me rapproche de Lloyd. Cela était peut-être le cas, en ce moment, il se montrait bien plus doux, bien plus compréhensif. Avant il n'avait quasiment pas de pitié pour lui quand il se voyait, alors que maintenant, il lui pardonnait la plupart des choses, des erreurs qu'il pouvait faire par moment. Et ne disait rien aux autres anges quand il faisait certaines bavures ou quand il disait vouloir tout abandonné. Kratos devait normalement les avertir dans ses cas-là pourtant, il ne fit rien. Tout cela était bien étrange.


End file.
